


Close

by Bread_Stars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, George's birthday, Kingbury, M/M, Trooping of colour, it's fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was King George's birthday and, as tradition told, there was the trooping the colour. All the guards were stood in linear formations not a millimetre out of place with their positions exactly the same. It was quite overwhelming to Samuel who had never been in such a procession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

It was King George's birthday and, as tradition told, there was the trooping the colour. All the guards were stood in linear formations not a millimetre out of place with their positions exactly the same. It was quite overwhelming to Samuel who had never been in such a procession.

As of the last year he and the young king had started dating and, being his boyfriend, George had insisted that he be there. So currently he was stood right next to George at the centre of everyone's attention. Despite the guards suggesting that he should stand at a different position, perhaps further away, George had been firm that he wanted Sam right there.  
Saying he was nervous would be the biggest understatement of the century. He was petrified that he was going to mess something up or someone would pick out something about him that they didn't like. He tried not to let his nerves rack his appearance to the rest of the world but apparently George had noticed because he slipped his hand into his.

"You're doing fine. Don't worry." He whispered under his breath with a smile that radiated happiness.

"You're sure?" He gulped.

"I'm always sure. There's no need to be nervous." He murmured back.

"I'm stood next to the King at the centre of attention. I'm pretty sure that that is a good cause for nerves." He breathed back.

George rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad. If anyone says anything negative then I'll just get rid of them."

"George!" He almost hissed. He re-realised where he was and regained his stiff and nervous position. 

"What?" He shrugged. George was much calmer than he was having done this a few times already. He was used to all these processions and therefore knew that he didn't have to be a nervous wreck. His shoulders were much less tense and he stood with pride.

The troops passed them, every single soldier with their eyes on their King. He nodded to them as they went past as a sign of acknowledgement. Samuel couldn't understand how they kept such straight faces in one of the biggest moments of their lives. 

He himself found it overwhelming and he wasn't even doing anything but standing next to George. 

After they'd passed, they say in the seats provided for them. George started to get slightly bored so picked up the conversation again.

"So do you like it? I mean besides from being skittish." He turned and smiled at Sam.

"Oh yes. It's great." He attempted a smile and tried to relax slightly knowing that that was what George wanted of him.

"I'm glad. They all seem to be enjoying themselves too." He gens turned to the poker faced guards.

Sam shook his head fondly. "They can't exactly carry a banner saying how excited they are."

"Ooh, I should get them to do that next year. Good idea, Sammy. They can all hold banners about how great I am."

"I wasn't being serious." He groaned.

"I was. This will be great." 

"Do you think that the army officers will like that? I mean they didn't like a minor thing such as me sitting next to you. What will they say to such a major change to tradition?" He gulped.

"They can get over themselves. I'm their King and if I want my boyfriend to stand next to me he will, as long as that's okay with him, and if I want banners saying how great I am that will happen too." George said firmly.

"Okay, George." Sam said quietly. "It is okay with me by the way. I'm happy to be here on your birthday."

"Good." He sighed almost in relief. 

They were quiet for the next five minutes as the ceremony came to a close. Afterward they headed back to the castle to relax. George lounged on one of the sofas watching Sam as he removed his constricting tie. After removing the tie he turned around and George becomes him over. He smiled softly and sat on the bit of sofa that was not taken up by George only to have him pull him down so that they were spooning.

"Did you have a good birthday?" 

"It was excellent. Much better having you by my side." He replied. "I'll have to do something about those banners though."

Sam rolled his eyes and smiled endearingly at his boyfriend's childish behaviour. "I'm glad you had a good day." 

George hummed as he peppered kisses to the back of Sam's neck causing shivers to run down his spine. He turned over to face him and their eyes locked. George's eyes were the brightest blue that Sam had ever seen and he knew he could look into them forever.  
George leaned closer to close the gap between them. Their lips connected in a deep and passionate kiss. After a few minutes Sam was forced to pull away and leaned his head on George's chest.

"I love you." He said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Sammy. Thanks for standing with me today. I know you were nervous about it." 

"How could I say no? It's your birthday and you asked so of course I said yes. Plus you're the king."

"You're right. I am." Sam could feel him nodding in agreement. 

Sam suddenly remembered something and shot up off of the sofa. 

"Sammy? You okay?" George asked in concern.

"I'm fine! Just stay there!" He called as he dashed into another room to retrieve a box from where he'd hidden it. He re-entered the room and gave the box to George anxiously. "Happy Birthday."

George smiled up and him and sat up to open it. His jaw dropped upon seeing it. He didn't know what to say so stared at it speechlessly. It was a silver locket with the letters S and G engraved into the front of it with a photo of them inside. It was obviously very expensive.

"Sam..." He trailed off not quite forming a sentence.

"If you don't like it, I can take it back. I just thought it would be nice to get something personal. You hate it don't you? I'm sorry, I should've known-" Sam ranted wringing his hands out.

"Sammy, I love it. Please don't return it." George smiled taking his hands. He drew back in order to put it on before taking his hand once again.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course. It's beautiful like." 

His compliment caused Sam to beam ecstatically. He was over the moon that George liked it. George pulled him into another kiss wrapping his arms around Sam's back holding him close. And that was just where Sam wanted to be. Close to George.


End file.
